omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus
Character Synopsis Beerus (ビルス Birusu), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス Hakaishin Birusu), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and a recurring character in Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, his occupation is to destroy populated planets. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Beerus Gender: Male Age: Millions of Years Old Classification: God of Destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low, Quickly healed a cut he received from Goku), Enhanced Senses supplemented by Ki Sensing, Sealing, Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki, Duplication, Danmaku (Via God of Destruction's Wrath), Longevity, Limited Clairvoyance (Can sometimes have precognitive dreams of the past and future, as seen when he foresaw the rise of a Super Saiyan God), Likely Telekinesis (Other gods have demonstrated this ability, Beerus paralysed a young and later an adult Vegeta), Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Via God of Destruction Roar), Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Can breathe in space, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Extrasensory Perception (Can sense killing intent), Existence Erasure and Non-Physical Interaction (Can erase objects, intangible beings and destroy souls with hakai energy), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), Possibly Resistance to Toon Force (Goku stated that Arale's abilities would not work on him, although it is uncertain if this was due to Beerus' superior raw power or an innate resistance), Instinctive Reaction (According to Whis he knows the Ultra Instinct technique, but hasn't fully mastered it yet), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers sould be able to perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (Gods of Destruction when clashing pose a threat to each of their respective universes, Goku and Beerus fighting one another was stated several times to would have destroyed all of Universe 7), can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul and erasing them from existence.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Beerus is at least one third the speed of Whis, who can travel at least 498 quadrillion times the speed of light) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universal (Beerus and Goku were destroying the universe with their clashes. Stated to be equal to other Gods of Destruction, who pose a threat to their respective universes when clashed against another) '''Durability: High Universe Level Stamina: Superhuman (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters without breaking a sweat and casually took on Goku even after he became a Super Saiyan God, all while suffering no fatigue in the slightest) Range: Standard melee range. Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts. (The shock waves of his mildly serious physical blows alone were powerful enough to begin tearing the universe apart) Intelligence: Gifted (As a God, he has millions of years of experience so much so that he outclasses the best fighters in the Universe. This is further emphasized by his tutelage under Whis, which he has gained a wide variety of martial arts and knowledge of pressure points) Weaknesses: Very quick and easy to anger. Tends to hold back on his opponents and only uses his full power when he deems them a threat. Notable Feats: *Destroying half a planet with a poke (using a single finger) *The clash with Goku caused Shock waves which were destroying entire Star Clusters, and would eventually destroy the universe. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beerus' Judgement:' Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. **'God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere:' A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. **'Wrath of the God of Destruction:' Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. *'Pressure Point Attack:' Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. *'Beerus' Counterattack:' Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. *'Kiai:' An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Headshot:' A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. *'Cataclysmic Orb:' Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. *'Sealing Spell:' Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. *'Sun-like Aura Ball:' A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. *'Attack Alteration and Redirection:' A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. *'Destruction:' Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Toei Animation Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Sealers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 3